


For You

by schmicofix



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Schmico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmicofix/pseuds/schmicofix
Summary: So this is gonna be some Levi mama drama. Hope you enjoy!





	1. By This Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a few chapters long. I really spent waaay too much time thinking about this lmao. I even looked up potential outfits and apartment looks to really get a feel of it so I'm gonna post some of that on my tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/schmicofix  
> I'm really into picking their outfits like I might start posting some outfit inspos. I want to dress them so badly lmao.

Levi looked above his afternoon snack to his mother cutting up baby carrots across the kitchen island. 

“Baby carrots my behind. THESE are a chocking hazard,” she muddled under her breath. 

Levi couldn’t help but smile as she made the safe snack even safer. He looked her up and down and swallowed hard. His resolve was strong so why get nervous now. She loved him and showed it in everything she said and did so why was it hard to say. There’s no way she would be mad, upset or disappointed. He just knew the barrage of questions and unsolicited advice was coming. And maybe there was a tiny, tiny part of him that wasn’t sure how she’d react. You don’t know what you don’t know. 

He thought about Nico and let out a soft smile. ‘I can do this,’ he thought to himself.

One deep breath in and out, “Mom, I’m gay…,” he said, trailing off as he ran out of breath. For a moment his body went cold. ‘Did I really just say it?’ He asked himself almost afraid to look back at his mother. He glanced up meekly. 

She had stopped cutting vegetables and gave a soft chuckle, “Are you LARP-ing again?? You have to tell me when you’re role playing or I wont know.”

“Mom, I’m serious. I’m just me, and, I mean it,” he said, “I’m gay.” This time the need in his voice to be heard was almost tangible and their eyes finally met. 

“Oh.” she said softly, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s ok,” Levi interrupted, “I mean I did sometimes LARP and you know I would never break...”

“Never break character,” she smiled as she finished her son’s sentence. There was a momentary silence as she digested her son’s words. “I guess all those times you wanted to be Baby Spice for Halloween make a little more sense now.”

“Mom please,” Levi almost winced from embarrassment. His mother smiled at him. That warm smile that came from her heart and made him feel cozy, safe and loved in a way only a parent could. She walked over and hugged him tightly, squishing him a liiiiiittle too tightly, “Mo—ooooMm?” he struggled through her grip. 

“OH!” She jumped up scaring Levi a little. “Deborah!!! Her son David is gay!!!! Oh goodness you would be so cute together oh my I have to call her right away. I think he’s single too. And he’s such a nice Jewish boy and oh LEVI he loooves dragons and game of thrones and wizards. You’re perfect for each other. Such a nice boy!” She quickly grabbed her cell phone. 

“Wait! Mom, Mom. Put the phone down please…Mom!” He tried to get the phone that was beyond his reach. “There’s something else…Mom.” 

“Deborah? Hey it’s Sarah! I have great news for you! Levi is…”

“MOM! I’m seeing someone,” he blurted somehow loudly and at a whisper simultaneously. 

She looked at him, completely puzzled, “Deb..…Ima call you back,” and slowly put down the phone. “You’re what?” she questioned, “Who? For how long? Where on earth did you meet someone all you do is go to work at the…. oh…..oh honey. Did you meet an older man? Is he taking advantage of my newly gay son? I’m gonna march right up there and demand to speak with the chief.”

“NO! Mom don’t…you can’t…just don’t do that just listen,” Levi tried to clam her down.

“And why can’t I?......Oh my god it IS the chief!” She exclaimed, refusing to be calmed.

“NO! NOO it is not the chief. Mom. He’s an ortho fellow. His name is Nico and…he’s my boyfriend,” Levi was trying to bring the conversation back to reality and away from whatever fantasy she had cooked up in her head.

There was a long pause. “Really?” She looked at her son lovingly and sat next to him. “Wow. A part of me was always worried. You were more interested in playing imaginary games than going out into the world or having relationships. Not that I mind because I always knew where my little bug was,” she lightly tapped his nose which made them both smile. “But, I am happy that you have someone now. All that’s left is for me to meet him.” 

“Yeah,” Levi let out a soft smile as her last sentence registered in his brain, “Wait, what? No, why? I mean isn’t it a little early for all of that?” 

“I don’t think so,” she responded eagerly, “If it’s important enough for you to tell me about then this must be serious. You’ve never brought up anyone before so I have to see for myself. What if he’s a killer? What if I see him and recognize him from one of those crime shows I watch? I can’t properly vet him if I don’t meet him honey.”

“Mooooom,” Levi whined, “You don’t need to vet him. Who does that?”

“A wise woman with a precious child,” she answered immediately, getting up to clear the plates away and pack up the extra snack she had prepared. “Invite him for dinner Levi. Preferably by this weekend.”


	2. 7pm Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi invites Nico to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is VERY short. I just wanted to separate the moments into chapters so it didn't feel too long all at once lol. I'm finishing up the next 4(?) chapters. Still smoothing it out but there's a lil bit of angsty-ness...like a drop.

“—vi,” Nico’s voice softly broke through the haze clouding Levi’s mind. 

“LEVI,” Nico said louder, hovering above his boyfriend who was laying under him. “What are you thinking about when I’m right here.” He brushed the soft brown wavy lock away from his boyfriend’s temple. “Hmm?” He inquired finally getting the man’s attention.

Levi looked around the on call room. He didn’t even remember how they got there or who whisked who away. 

All he could think about was Nico sitting across from his mother at the dining room table as she interrogated him and force-fed him small safe bites of food he didn’t like. Dread. Dismay. Anxiety. Or maybe everything would be fine, though doubtful.

Watching Levi go through what most closely resembled the 5 stages of grief Nico interrupted, “What on earth is going on in that head?”

“I was thinking,” Levi maneuvered himself out from under his towering boyfriend. “You know we don’t really go out that often so what do you say we go on a date? We can watch a movie or go out on the town, maybe stop by my mom’s and have dinner and answer all her questions, then maybe we can catch a movie or get some ice cream. Did I mention a movie?” Levi’s thoughts raced, ‘You definitely said movie 800 times,’ he scolded to himself. 

“Dinner? With your Mom?” Nico arched his brow and tried to bring down the smile that threatened to come out. He knew Levi’s apprehension with him meeting his mother so this came as a welcome surprise and he wanted to tread lightly so as not to scare him off. “I mean. I guess I would be into that,” he said coolly. 

Levi looked up at him apprehensively and let out a forced smile. 

“Look, if you’re uncomfortable-” Nico tried to be supportive.

“Noooo this is happening. No matter what or I’ll never hear the end of it,” Levi looked dejected and still a bit hesitant making Nico flash a slightly confused look. “I told my mom about us and she wants to have dinner this weekend. It’s kind of short notice but if you can come she’ll really like it,” Levi answered.

Nico tapped his forehead against Levi’s, “You told her?” he asked softly as a smile spread across his lips. 

Levi nodded, “I wanted her to know about us. It felt like it was time. I don’t keep anything from her and this is serious so,” he stopped for a second and reached up to wrap his arms around Nico’s neck. “I want her to know you but I hope you’re prepared,” he gazed up at Nico with eyes full of hope making Nico push him down again. 

“Saturday. 7pm. If that’s ok with her,” Nico said with a kiss. 

Levi nodded in agreement. ‘Everything’s going to be fine....,’ He thought as he lost himself in Nico’s kiss.


	3. Dinner and Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has dinner with Levi's mom and she has some reservations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schmico Week Day 2: Break your heart

Levi stared at the table full of food his mother had been working on for the better part of two days. She had timed everything perfectly making sure it would be ready for the arrival of their important guest. Levi couldn’t help but be in awe of her sometimes. Whenever he tried to prepare more than one thing to eat something always ended up burnt, raw or a combination of the two. When he managed both there was always a weird sense of pride. 

The door bell rang. It’s go time. There’s no going back. Full steam ahead. This is happening. Levi looked at his phone giving the universe one last chance to intervene with a hospital emergency or breaking news of an incoming meteor shower, really anything. He would take anything right now. 

“Levi! Get the dang door!” His mother called out from the kitchen making him snap out of his own thoughts.

Nico stood in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers. The sight was a bit too much for Levi’s current fragile disposition. He still couldn’t believe the man in front of him was his boyfriend sometimes. 

“Hi,” Nico said with a gentle smile. “Not gonna lie I’m a bit more nervous than I thought I’d be,” he let out a soft laugh. “These are for your mom,” he handed the flowers to Levi who looked at the beautiful array of colors and petals. 

The sight of Levi smiling into a bouquet of delicate flowers was a bit too much for Nico’s already elevated heartbeat. 

Levi chuckled, “You’ve never brought me flowers.” He teased.

“Everyday,” Nico looked at him lovingly. “If you want them, I’ll bring you flowers everyday,” he answered sincerely. He walked through the doorway and let his thumb trace Levi’s jawline leaning in for a kiss. 

Sarah cleared her throat behind them to remind them of her presence. The entry way could be seen from the dining room where she had been waiting since the door opened.

That was the first time Levi ever saw Nico blush and it made his heart skip a beat. Nico smiled from ear to ear, “Hello Mrs. Schmitt, I’m Nico.” He extended his hand which she took looking him up and down. 

Have you ever been sized up? Ever feel someone just give you one good look over and decide everything they need to know about you in an instant? Nico just did.

She smiled at him, though something about it felt disingenuous. “My goodness Levi, you didn’t tell me you were dating Adonis.”

“Mom!” Levi blushed. “Here he brought these for you,” he handed the flowers over to his mother and left to find a vase.

“How thoughtful. Thank you Nemo. I hope you like brisket because I’ve been slow cooking one all day,” she turned to Levi who had returned holding a crystal vase.

“Ni-CO, mom,” Levi said sternly.

“Oh yes yes that’s right. I’m sorry,” she said arranging the flowers.

Nico smiled through a self conscious feeling that crept up his spine and started reciting prime numbers in his head in an attempt to calm down.

“Here I’ll take your coat and you can sit down right next to me,” Levi motioned for Nico’s coat and pointed to a seat where he could be between his boyfriend and his mother.

“Now now he has to sit next to me. The whole point of this is for us to get to know each other since you’ve been hiding him. I think it’s only fair,” she grabbed a plate and started serving Nico who sat down quickly and immediately began bouncing his leg.

“Mom no one was hiding him it just wasn’t the right time is all,” Levi defended his actions and flashed a smile at Nico before gently kicking his leg under the table, “Stop moving.” He whispered through his teeth, “You’re gonna be fine.”

“You have a lovely home Mrs. Schmitt,” Nico looked down at the plate of meat and veggies. “And this smells delicious.”

“Please call me Sarah. So Nico how did you meet my little bug here,” her pet name made Levi wince ever so slightly.

“Well Mrs. Schmi—uh Sarah, we met at the hospital. We made eye contact across an OR and,” he turned and smiled at Levi, “the rest sort of fell in place. I had my reservations in the beginning but Levi is…inescapable.”

For a second Levi wondered if it would be too much to push Nico onto the table and start making out with him but decided against it. 

She looked at them both, who were still looking at each other, and cleared her throat again, “So what do you boys talk about? Are you also into comics and wizards and all that? You…don’t seem the type.”

“Oh, not really but Levi has shown me a few things so I’m learning! I know it’s important to him. I have seen most of the movies!,” Nico said proudly making Levi choke on his food.

“Babe you know how I feel about the movies vs the comics,” Levi began as he drank some water to clear his throat.

“I know you’re a bit of a purist but baby steps ok,” Nico tried not to laugh as he rubbed Levi’s back. “Don’t I get credit for that?” 

“What do your parents do dear?” Sarah inquired while taking a sip of water wanting to bring them back into conversation.

“My father is a software developer and my mother is an architect,” he answered. “I think they’re getting ready to retire soon though. My mom keeps pushing a move to Hawaii but my dad wants to stay in Vancouver where they live now.”

“Oh so you’re Canadian?” Sarah looked surprised.

“No, I was born in Sacramento but my Dad’s job had moved us to Vancouver for a while. Then my mom took me with her to Korea to be with family so I attended high school there then back to California for college and medical school. One of my professors from med school introduced me to Link and I followed him here. That’s the short long story.” He let out a self conscious laugh.

Sarah looked over at Levi. She’d taken him to Disney when he was a kid but other than that he’d never really gone beyond Tacoma. Nico was intelligent, handsome, well traveled and seemingly considerate, which made all the wheels in her head start turning. Everyone always says, when something seems to good to be true it generally is.

The rest of the night was filled with pleasantries and small talk about Nico’s life and his interest in sports medicine and by the end he felt much better as Levi walked him to his car.

“I think that went well!” He said with a gleeful smile. “It felt a little rocky at first I’ll admit but, I think she likes me.” 

Levi gently pushed Nico against his car and reached up to pull him into a kiss, “Thank you,” he said in a daze. 

Nico wrapped his arms around his waist and embraced him tightly, “Thank YOU. I’m really happy I was able to meet her. Next time come with me to Vancouver with me. My Dad makes gimbap and packs kimchi, my mom makes cookies and we go whale watching and see who can count the most whales- the winner gets to pick dinner.” He smiled adoringly at the man in his arms.

"That sounds a lot better than that interrogation in there," Levi moved his eyes towards his house.

"Oh there WILL be an interrogation believe me but...," Nico kissed Levi gently, "It's worth it right?"

*

Levi floated back into the house and helped clear the table with a smile plastered to his face. A few minutes went by when he realized his mother hadn’t said anything.

“Mom?” Levi leaned over and tapped her shoulder with his as she was washing dishes. 

“He’s very handsome,” she finally said.

“Yeah,” he blushed lightly. 

“I would even go as far as to say maybe a little too handsome,” she continued.

“What does that mean?” Levi inquired with a breathy laugh.

She paused her dishes and hesitated but went on, “How is someone like that single? That doesn’t really make sense. I just…are you sure he is?”

“Mom,” Levi rarely used a serious tone with her.

“I’m just saying. Men like that…good looking, charismatic, talented men…they’re rarely what we think they are. He…” she hesitated again but was in far too deep to stop, “He reminds me a bit of your father when he was young.”

Levi swallowed hard, “He is nothing like him.”

“I didn’t think your father was like that either until it was too late. And papa and grans tried to talk me out of it. Someone like him could have anything he wanted so why would he ever say no to more they asked me, but I couldn’t see it. I didn’t want to,” she looked at Levi who was getting more upset as the conversation continued. 

“And, all that aside. What happens when his fellowship is done? I doubt Grey Sloan needs another ortho specialist since Link is there. What if he gets an offer somewhere else? He’s practically been all over the world. Would you pick up and leave with him? He didn’t even hesitate to follow Link here. He left everything behind and put his career first. Someone like that won’t do that for you.”

“I wouldn’t expect him to.” Levi countered. “If something like that happens I wouldn’t want him to miss out on anything because of me or us. Mom…I don’t want to live in fear of something that hasn’t even happened. I don’t want to be that…scared anymore. So scared that I miss out on something life changing.”

She sighed, “Just think about it a little more. He’s very nice but I think it would be better if…” 

“If what?” Levi pressed.

“I really think it would be best for you to just see him more casually or... stop seeing him altogether,” she could see her son’s heart break after her words and fought the urge to reach out and hold him. “You wouldn’t have to worry about these things with someone like David, Deb's son. Someone you have things in common with and someone who’s…..safe.”

Levi swallowed the lump in his throat, “I knew things would be like this. I knew you’d poke and prod til you found all these traps and holes. Why can’t you just be happy for me?”

“I am your mother. All I want is for you to be happy but it’s my job to tell you the things you don’t want to hear if I think they’ll protect you. Even from yourself,” she dropped the sponge in her hand and sighed heavily. 

“I’m going to bed,” Levi’s voice was despondent and pulled at Sarah’s heart.

“Levi-” She called but he’d already left. Besides, what could she say to make him feel better when she believed everything she was telling him. 

 

 


	4. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi discuss what's on Levi's mind.

Levi spent the next few days in a fog hearing his mother’s voice ringing in his ears. That seed of self-consciousness and insecurity had long since been planted in Levi’s brain but his mother fed it the sun and water it needed to grow. Before he knew it the thoughts he’d tried to suppress began vining and coiling up his mind slinking back and forth threatening to escape. 

Some days he made excuses to get some distance from Nico while he tried to manage his thoughts and other days he would cling to Nico in bed as if desperately trying to hold onto something that was slipping away from him. Every now and then Nico would see it in his eyes, a kind of woeful sadness that would be covered by a seemingly forced smile each time he’d ask if everything was ok. 

Levi stared as Nico ate a bite of chocolate pudding.

“Do I…have something on my face? I don’t mind you staring but you have to tell me if I have chocolate on my face.” Nico swallowed the bite in his mouth and licked his lips with a smirk. 

Levi broke eye contact with a self-conscious smile, “No, you’re perfect.”

Nico could tell something was on Levi’s mind again, “You thinking about something?”

Levi sheepishly looked up from his lunch, ‘Just say it. Stop obsessing and just spit it out already.’ He told himself. The hospital cafeteria wasn’t exactly where he wanted to have a conversation like this but maybe it was the perfect place in case he needed to make a quick escape.

“I was thinking,” he shifted his gaze back to his sandwich, “I know you were focused on your fellowship but you weren’t seeing anyone in California?”

Nico was surprised to hear that’s what Levi was thinking about. He wasn’t averse to talking about his past relationships but it didn’t come up or even seem important to Levi. He took a sip of water to wash the thick chocolate taste out of his mouth, “During my residency there was someone but it didn’t work out and by the time I was offered my fellowship with Link it had been over for a while. But there was no one serious since then and til you.”

“Did you love him?” Levi surprised even himself with the question. 

Nico let out a soft sigh and paused before answering, “Yeah, I did.” He looked around the cafeteria. “I want to keep talking about this but maybe somewhere private would be better.”

“Then why did you break up? Was it because of your fellowship? Did you end it so you wouldn’t miss out? And if you loved him why didn’t you try to make it work?” The questions seemed pointed and Levi immediately regretted the interrogating quality his they took. 

Nico got up from the table, “You’re done eating right?” Levi looked up at him confused and nodded. Nico took their trash and threw everything away before heading back to the table and gently grabbed Levi’s hand, “Come with me.”

Every instinct in Levi’s body told him to run but while his boyfriend’s grip was gentle it was also firm letting Levi know he had no intention of letting him escape. He led him out of the cafeteria to an on call room where they were used to doing more pleasant things.

Nico started as soon as the door was locked, “Eric was selfish. I loved him but he was he most selfish person I’ve ever been with. You know…he was getting his PhD and ended up with a semester off and he actually expected me to take a semester off med school so we could backpack through Europe. He always chose everything we did, which I didn’t mind, but…he never told anyone about me. We were together for over a year and he wouldn’t let me kiss, hug or touch him in public, which I respected, but…I realized being with him was more painful than loving. He never asked me what I wanted so it rarely even occurred to me. If things had been different I still would have taken this fellowship but I would have tried to stay together. But I’d already given so much to that relationship that I didn’t have anything else.”

They made eye contact and Nico could still see the reservation in Levi’s eyes, “Where is this coming from Levi?”

Levi stuttered, “I-I just wanted to know more. Someone said it was weird that a guy like you didn’t already have someone and that you’d eventually leave again and I-I…”

“Wait, who would say that?” Nico furrowed his brow.

“T-that doesn’t matter,” Levi looked nervous.

“There’s only one person I can think of whose words you’d take to heart like this despite what I’m saying,” Nico glared slightly. “Your mother.”

Levi winced, “It’s not what you think. She’s just worried about me. My father cheated a lot and she said stuff like you reminded her of him and you were so handsome and she couldn’t believe you didn’t already have someone and once your fellowship is over you’ll abandon me and the more I thought about it the more it made sense and some of it I had been thinking about since the beginning but I trust you I really do but I just ended up think that I….” Levi paused to take a breath from his rambling. “I ended up thinking that I wasn’t really sure about anything.”

“From the beginning?” Nico looked hurt making Levi’s heart ache. This, this is what he didn’t want. "Is that what you think of me? Of us? That I'd just leave or cheat on you or that I'm not serious?"

“That’s not what I meant. I just—I can’t…I’m not used to this,” Levi looked down at the ground. Nico reached forward but without realizing Levi pulled away. “I have to go.”

“We’re not done talking where are you going?” Nico protested.

“Back to the cafeteria, the locker room, anywhere, literally anywhere I can just think,” Levi headed for the door.

“Whatever it is you need to think about wouldn’t it be better to talk it out with me?” Nico placed his hand against the door so it wouldn’t open as Levi turned to face him.

“There are so many different voices in my head right now that I’m losing sense of which one’s mine. I might…need a few days to really think and figure out what my thoughts are because I don’t even know what I think anymore.” Levi’s face was desperate and pleading, a look Nico wasn’t used to seeing from him. He let go of the door and watched as Levi disappeared from his side.


	5. You've Got One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes to see someone

A day turned into two, which turned into four, which then became a week. Coincidentally, Nico hadn’t slept well in a week. He’d tried to talk to Levi again since then, but each time they got nowhere. 

Nico looked up over his steering wheel, ‘Are you crazy? What are you doing here?’ Levi was still at work and it was one of Nico’s rare days off so why did he find himself in front of Levi’s house. No, he knew why he was there. Levi wasn’t the only one who had time to think. Nico thought long and hard trying to put himself in Levi’s shoes and asking himself if it came down to it could he let Levi go. As soon as he asked himself that his chest tightened and his stomach churned and the answer was clear to him. Now, Nico needed to get some things off his chest.

He took a deep breath and got out of his car making his way to the front door. He hesitated then knocked seeing Sarah open the door a few moments later. She looked bewildered for a moment. “Nico,” she exclaimed. “Levi’s not here right now.”

“I know. He’s at work. I’m here to see you,” He spoke calmly but forcefully.

“Then come in dear,” Sarah was surprised by his sudden arrival. 

Levi had been sulking since their argument. He’d all but stopped eating and at night she could hear him still awake every time she drifted in and out of sleep. She was worried for him but tried to give him some space. She could make out the dark circles under Nico’s eyes and could see he hadn’t been sleeping either. ‘They must have talked,’ she thought to herself. ‘But why come here…for me?’

They made their way to the dining room table and sat across from each other. Silence filled the air around them with a thick hindering atmosphere as if lightning would crackle between them at any moment. 

“I am going to be blunt so I should go ahead and apologize now. I’m sorry,” Nico began with a stern tone and without giving Sarah a chance to respond he continued, staring straight into her eyes. “I am not your husband. I would never do what he did to anyone let alone someone I love.”

Sarah was stunned. She swallowed hard and tried to calm herself. Mostly she was taken aback by his knowledge of their family matters, “Well, I guess you boys really do talk about everything.”

There was a moment of quiet tension broken by Nico, “I love him. So much that when I think about my life before him….I don’t think I can go back because I don’t remember how to live that way. I wanted him from the moment our eyes met across that OR. I’m in love with him.”

“I’ve heard pretty words from pretty boys before. It always ends the same and the last time it ended with me being abandoned with a child. I don’t want any heartache for my son and I’m sorry but you have heartache written all over you,” she looked Nico dead in the eye.

Nico could see she wouldn’t be swayed but that’s not what he came for. “Levi is the most kind, beautiful, awkward, and terrifying person I have ever met. If anyone is afraid of being abandoned it’s me, and if Levi truly decides he doesn’t want me then I’ll have to live with that. However, I’m not going to give him up because you got in his head. I’m not dating you. I’m not in love with you. The last thing I wanted is for Levi to feel like he has to chose between us but…I’m not going anywhere. Not now, not after my fellowship, not ever.”

She could see his clenched jaw and the determination in his eyes. 

Nico got up from the table and moved to leave but stopped just shy of the door, “I am sorry though, that this is how things will be between us. But if you wanted a fight you’ve got one.”

Nico shut the door forcefully behind him.

“That…was unexpected,” Sarah said to herself as she got up from the table and watched Nico get in his car to drive off. 

*

Levi walked into the house still lost in his thoughts. 

“Hi,” a tall dark haired man stood before him. 

“Hi?,” Levi said curiously.

“I’m David,” the man answered.

Levi was immediately uncomfortable and swallowed hard to keep himself from yelling? Crying? He couldn’t even tell what he wanted to do at that moment so he did his best to collect himself when his mother came into the living room from the kitchen.

“Oh honey!” she exclaimed then paused seeing the look on his face. “I see you met David? I thought we’d be out of here before you got home. I’m treating David and Deborah to dinner for the inconvenience. It seems like my son’s already spoken for, so sorry David.”

David flashed a confused look for a second then nodded in agreement, “It’s alright.”

“It seems he’s met someone…” she smiled at Levi warmly, “very special.”

“Mom,” Levi breathed out for what felt like the first time in days. 

She walked over and hugged her son tightly, “This means you’re on your own for dinner but I’m sure Nico wouldn’t mind some company.” She winked then motioned for David to follow her out of the house.

*

“Why’d you change your mind?” David asked as they walked down the street towards Deborah’s house. “A few days ago you said you wanted me to meet him so he’d be pressured into a date. You literally said, ‘Do whatever you have to do’.”

Sarah looked up at the sky, “Did you see his face when he realized who you were?”

“Yeah. He looked like he was about to cry,” David replied.

“A mother is supposed to wipe her children’s tears not create them. I’ll be watching and be there if anything happens but I don’t want to be the reason he cries, ever. And that boy Nico.” She paused and turned to David. “He actually said he would fight me can you believe?”

“What’s so special about that?” He asked.

“When I was younger, out of all the no good men I told my parents about or took home….no one ever fought for me. I always did all the fighting by myself, and I always ended up alone too. This one…feels different. It was in his eyes. At least that’s the gamble.” 

She smiled at David, “Come on kid. I’ll buy you and your mom dinner.”


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi talk.

The doorbell rang prompting Nico to get up from his couch and place the medical journal he was reading on the coffee table. Seeing Levi fidget through the peephole made his chest tighten and scared him, just a little. He pressed his head against the door and hesitated, building his courage with a deep breath. 

The door opened revealing Levi biting at his thumb nail. They made eye contact for the first time in what felt like weeks. Nico’s slightly over sized white linen shirt swayed in the breeze coming from the hallway. Light bounced off his olive skin making Levi lose his train of thought. How was it possible for this person to love him and even more, how could he be so afraid of that. There was a stagnant silence between them that seemed to ache before Levi filled it.

“I think I fell into some of the traps,” Levi gave a forced laugh.

Nico looked at him thoughtfully, “Are you ok now?”

“Yeah.” Levi answered, looking at the floor. He reached forward and tugged at the soft white cloth hanging from Nico’s frame.

Nico grabbed his hand and gently pulled him inside, closing the door behind them. He lightly rested his forehead on Levi’s, “You know me Levi. You know I’d sacrifice sleep to help you study or take you to that awful discount sushi place you like for some terrible reason. I vent to you when I have a bad day or when I was scared my parent’s were going to get a divorce. You know that sometimes I feel so lucky that they love and accept me for who I am that I feel like I can’t make any mistakes. My hopes, fears, dreams everything. I have been completely transparent with you so it’s your turn.” Nico pulled apart from Levi and led him to the couch, sitting on the coffee table across from it so they could face one another.

“Your mother was just a catalyst. You said you’d been thinking some of those things from the beginning. We can’t move forward if we don’t talk about it because it’s just gonna keep coming between us.” Nico took Levi’s hand. 

“I…I’m a coward,” Levi swallowed hard.

“To me you’re incredibly brave,” Nico intertwined their fingers together. “You say and do whatever is on your mind.”

“It’s you. You make me want to be different but honestly I’m a neurotic wreck half the time. Insecure. Anxiety riddled. Self conscious,” Levi was listing all theses things he thought about himself making Nico shake his head in disagreement. “Sometimes, to be honest, I feel a bit mismatched with you but I’m trying."

Nico sighed, “You accepted your feelings for a man impressively especially considering it was the first time. I know it can be confusing and difficult but you took everything with an open heart. I was the one who was a coward and you showed me there was nothing to be afraid of and YOU told me you loved me first. I get afraid and insecure too hell I got mad when I thought I had to be someone’s secret again with your mom. Levi everything you’re feeling is normal.”

Nico got off the coffee table and sat on the couch beside Levi. “You amaze me. You can instantly make me smile and whatever mood I’m in you change with just a look or a touch.” Nico ran the tips of his fingers through Levi’s hair.

“Nico you can really have anything you want. And I just-” Levi’s eyes glistened as he leaned into Nico’s hand.

“Anything?” Nico asked as Levi nodded, “Then you. I want you.”

“And when your fellowship is done?” Levi looked concerned but Nico gave a small laugh that prompted Levi to playfully hit his chest, “Don’t laugh I’m serious.”

Nico pulled Levi up onto his lap so they were mere inches apart, “Do you remember my old apartment? It was small and always damp for some reason and just…not the best.” Levi nodded as Nico kissed his cheek, “And you remember me moving into this place a few months ago?” Again Levi nodded. “So you didn’t realize that I actually purchased this condo?”

Levi looked around slightly bewildered, “Purchased? I thought you just found a better place that didn’t shake when the train went by in the middle of the night.”

“When I’m done I’ll apply for an attending position at Grey Sloan and if that doesn’t work out there’s…” Nico looked up as if deep in thought, “Seattle Presbyterian, Seattle General, Virginia Mason Hospital and Seattle Medical Center, Kindred Hospital…”

“OKAY ok ok,” Levi placed his hands over Nico’s mouth to stop him from continuing. “I get it there’s a lot of places you can work.”

Nico shook his head and kissed Levi’s hands making him flinch and pull them away from his mouth, “No. I’m not going anywhere. That’s what I mean.” This time Nico kissed Levi’s lips. “This is my home, this place and you.”

Levi sat on Nico’s lap for a while feeling the warmth of his body and kissing him deeply. “How do you feel now?” Nico asked dreamily.

“Like I didn’t realize I could love you more but somehow I do,” Levi ran his fingers across Nico’s lips. “I’m sorry. What she said made sense and before I knew it everything started to unravel and I couldn’t make heads or tails of anything anymore. She’s done so much for me I really felt like I needed…”

“Her blessing?” Nico finished.

“Yeah, I know that probably sounds stupid but,” Levi placed his head on Nico’s chest.

“No it doesn’t. I get it,” Nico held him gently, finally feeling the weight of everything melt off his shoulders.

He placed his chin on Levi’s head and could soon make out Levi’s rhythmic breathing. He looked down, a bit perplexed. “I guess neither of us have slept well lately,” he said with a laugh and started calculating how he could carry Levi to the bedroom without waking him up.

Nico made it all the way to the bed and strained to set him down softly, “You’re lucky you’re so cute when you’re asleep or I’d be waking you up right now.” Nico laid beside him and for the first time in a week slept soundly.

*

Levi woke to Nico gently running his fingers through his hair, “Hey.” Nico said with a smile.

Levi blinked sleepily, “I fell asleep?” 

“Yeah. I had to carry you to the bed,” Nico snickered as he gently pinched Levi’s nose closed. “I made breakfast. Banana oatmeal.” He smiled and motioned to the bowl on the table next to his boyfriend.

Levi sat up in bed as Nico watched him eat the breakfast he’d woken up early to make. He took a deep breath, “Hey, my place is nice isn’t it?”

“Are you bragging about the condo you bought?” Levi asked with a mouth full of oatmeal making Nico hold back a smile. No one but Levi could make talking with mouth full of food cute.

“No but it’s nice right? And it’s pretty spacious. Enough for two people at least…Should we live together?” Nico tilted his head curiously. 

Levi blinked hard thinking he hadn’t fully woken up. His lack of answer started making Nico nervous. “Only if you want to, of course,” Nico continued.

Levi placed the bowl on the table and jumped into Nico’s arms who barely caught him and kissed him passionately. 

Nico laughed, “You taste like bananas! I’ll take this as a yes?” He smiled into another kiss.

*

Sarah glared at Nico over a box of Levi’s things. “If I knew it would be like this I probably wouldn’t have encouraged him,” she sneered. “You’re welcome.” 

“The only reason…,” Nico placed another box on the one in front of Sarah to block his view of her face, “…he even needed encouragement was BECAUSE of you. So you can thank yourself.”

Levi entered the living room glowing from perspiration, “How’s it going in here?” he asked cheerfully.

“Greaaat,” they chimed simultaneously with forced smiles. 

“Good!” Levi smiled cluelessly and bounced back outside to grab another box. 

Nico had taken some heavier boxes to their bedroom and started moving things around.

Sarah stood in the doorway while Nico made room in the closet placing Levi’s things inside, “If you have an argument try not to go to bed angry and never sleep apart if one of you is mad. Don’t keep secrets from each other. It always comes out and then takes a long time to build trust back up, if you can at all. Be patient and kind with one another and always communicate what you want and need because no one can read minds. And I know you have demanding jobs but make time for each other.” 

“What are you talking about?” Nico looked confused as he held up a D&D themed shirt and smiled at it briefly.

“It’s just some advice. I want my son to be happy for a long time so I want you to be together for a long time. Together and happy. Relationships are amazing with the right person but even then everything has its ups and downs. You know where I live so if you need anything you can always come over even if it’s just to talk….I’ll do my best not to be biased.”

Nico looked at her warmly making Sarah clear her throat from embarrassment, “There’s still a heavy box in the back of the car so put those muscles to work, or are they just for show? Don’t make me watch my son get a hernia.” 

Nico gave a breathy laugh and followed her out the door to Levi who was struggling with a box, “NO, no you don’t,” Nico quickly took the box from his boyfriend. “The last thing I need is for you to get hurt. Besides, tonight is our first night together so you should conserve some energy,” He almost whispered the last part as he kissed Levi’s temple. 

“I can hear you,” Sarah shouted.

“Then go away and stop eavesdropping!” Nico retorted making her roll her eyes and head back inside.

“Levi please promise me you won’t give her a key.” Nico pleaded as Levi avoided eye contact. “Levi. LEVI.”

Levi disappeared leaving Nico to finish carrying in the last boxes. “This is it,” he pronounced sitting the last one in the living room.

“Are you sure?” Sarah sounded concerned as Levi gently edged her towards the door.

“Yes mom. I’m sure. Thank you for helping but we have to go through things and make room and I think you’ll be more comfortable at home.”

Sarah stopped in her tracks, “Let me get one last look at you,” she said softly.

“Mom! I’m not getting shipped off somewhere I’m 20 minutes away.” Levi squirmed as she squished him tightly in a hug.

“20 minutes!? You used to be 20 seconds away!” She squeezed even tighter prompting Nico to watch Levi’s lips in case they turned blue. “If you need anything call me. NO even if you don’t need anything you have to call me. Everyday!”

“Mom!” Levi was breathless, finally getting away from her grasp. “I will call you.” He conceded and gave her one last hug before getting her to leave.

Nico sat on the floor opening boxes, “You have a lot of…are these Pokémon cards?”

“STOP. Stopp. Don’t look at those,” Levi draped himself over the box to keep Nico out of it and smiled mischievously, “We’re all alone you know. And I’d never give her a key. I’m not crazy.”

“Thank you!” Nico was pleased to hear that and smiled as he sat up on his knees so they’d be closer, “Should we take a break? Just a…quick one.” 

He leaned over and whispered in Levi’s ear, “We can get even sweatier,” making him shiver. 

“I like the sound of that,” Levi said as he wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a 'mood board' of sorts on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/schmicofix  
> If you wanna see some outfit/location inspos lol. I think it's fun to see.  
> I do have maybe 2 more chapters planned for this but idk. I've started one so there'll be at least one more lol  
> And thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it at least a little. I don't get much free time so when I do I try to write and it makes me really happy to see that some of you like it. ≧(´▽｀)≦

**Author's Note:**

> What do we think?? (^▽^)


End file.
